Princess Frees the Prince
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: not giving away the idea. you'll just have to read the story


hey, guys. hope you guys will enjoy this. this is my first time trying something like this, so sorry if it's not very good. I do not own Power Rangers. if I did, this is how Rita's control over Tommy would've been broken.

* * *

The Power Rangers were shocked as the scan showed the true identity of the evil Green Ranger.

"No, it can't be true, can it?" Kimberly asked, begging someone to tell her that the man on the monitor was _not_ her crush, Tommy Oliver.

"I hate to tell you this, Kim, but I'm afraid it is true," Trini, the Yellow Ranger, told her pink companion.

"No way," Zack said.

"I can hardly believe this either," Billy said.

"The Green Ranger is Tommy," Jason said.

"You know him?" Alpha asked the Rangers.

"He moved here… around the same time the Green Ranger appeared."

"But he can't really be evil, can he? Rita's an ancient witch? So wouldn't it be possible that she's got some sort of mind control over Tommy?"

"I suppose so, but-."

"But nothing. All we have to do is break the spell, and he should come to our side."

"Even so, Kimberly, we don't know how strong Rita's hold on him is."

"I don't care. I know we can break it somehow. Let me have a shot at it. Please guys. Let me do this."

"Kim, I don't think that's a very good idea," Billy said.

Kimberly looked to her Asian friend Trini for support in this matter. Trini understood her friend's intentions, and said something that shocked the boys.

"I'm behind you, Kim," Trini said.

The boys all gasped in surprise.

"Trini, you can't be serious," Billy said.

"You boys just don't understand people's feelings. We can tell what the other is thinking, and I think if anyone can get through to Tommy, it's Kimberly."

"Okay, you've lost me," Zack said. "What do feelings have to do with any of this?"

"Just trust us on this."

The boys were making faces of disbelief for a minute before Jason spoke up.

"Alright, Kimberly. We'll give you a shot, but if you fail, we're taking him down."

Kimberly nodded in understanding, and the Rangers teleported out so they could get to school on time.

Kimberly went to the Youth Center after school, and found the man she's been trying to find, Tommy Oliver. She started to approach him when Bulk and Skull came up to her. She groaned in annoyance as they started flirting with her (AN: I am not putting the dialogue for this part because… well who wants to see Bulk and Skull flirt with a girl? I just like 'em for the comedy relief, and only put in this part because… well just read on).

Tommy saw that Bulk and Skull were messing with Kimberly, and he had half a mind to bash their heads together for messing with his girl.

'Wait, what?' he thought to himself, confused by his thoughts. 'She's the Pink Ranger. I cannot go against my queen's wishes.'

And yet, he found himself walking up to them and bashing their heads together, causing the idiots to comically run away. Kimberly was surprised by this, but remained calm. If this failed, Jason was gonna fight him and possibly…

'No!' Kimberly told herself. 'It will not come to that. I _will_ break Rita's control over him.'

She noticed Tommy walking away, and followed the confused Green Ranger.

-On the moon-

Rita was watching the scene from her telescope, shocked that her Ranger helped one of Zordon's Rangers.

"What is he doing?" Rita shouted at her minions.

"Well, maybe he wants to gain her trust so he can crush her later," Goldar suggested.

Rita made a thinking face, and then smiled before going on a maniacal rant about her Ranger being brilliant.

-Back in Angel Grove-

"Tommy, just listen to me," Kimberly said to the Green Ranger for like the 10th time.

"Like I said, I only helped you because I plan to make you and your fellow Rangers suffer myself, not a couple of idiots," Tommy said, though he was having doubts.

"I don't think so. I know that you don't really want to do what Rita says."

"Get this through your little head. I'm stronger than all five of you combined. What can you hope to accomplish by yourself?"

"Freeing you from Rita's spell."

"Please, how can you possibly do that?"

"Like this."

Kimberly grabbed his head and mashed her lips against his. This shocked Tommy. His brain told him to stop her, but something else was telling him to just forget about helping Rita destroy the Rangers. Forget about the Rangers being his enemies. Right now, all that mattered to him was being with Kimberly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy felt Rita's spell weaken as they deepened the kiss. They continued like this for another five minutes before they broke apart for air. Kimberly looked in his eyes, and smiled.

"That did it."

"It did indeed, Kim. It did indeed. Wanna go out this Friday?"

"You got it

-On the moon-

"Oh, I can't believe that pesky Pink Ranger broke my spell! How could this happen?"

Her minions tried to calm her down, but he just shouted at them, smacking them on the heads.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this. until next time


End file.
